Entardecer
by nigini-chan
Summary: - Não é ele. - repetiu passando o polegar no rosto da ruiva , limpando as varias lagrimas que teimavam sair. - Ele está em casa, Erza.. - Quanto tempo ficariam ali, um encarando o outro , um tentando acalmar o outro de certa forma. O azul era a calmaria, enquanto o vermelho o entardecer.


**_Olá! _**

**_Bom aqui estou eu , com uma fanfic nova e com receio . Haha _**

**_Espero que gostem . Fanfic postada no Spirit , caso há verem lá não precisa denunciar . _**

**_Espero que gostem e qualquer duvida me perguntem ._**

**_Boa leitura ! _**

* * *

><p>A água cristalina matava sua sede e limpava sua espada, enquanto ficava ajoelhada na margem do rio, atenta para que ninguém estranho aparecesse, vendo o próprio reflexo na água.<p>

O cabelo vermelho sangue, trançado suavemente pelo amigo, e os olhos castanhos avermelhados , severos e temerosos. Encarou o céu nublado sentindo a garoa lhe aquecer . Há quanto tempo não chovia em Magnolia?

Suspirou terminando de limpar a lamina afiada , pegando a bolsa de pano suja com o ganso que achara com muito esforço há poucas horas atrás. Se levantou lentamente ainda atenta ,levantando os olhos e observando mais a volta vendo o corvo negro que lhe seguia , e o melhor amigo poucos metros longe de si lhe sorrir lindamente . As marcas do corpo lhe eram presentes , os braços descobertos e o sorriso amargo era tudo que conhecia .

O viu se aproximar lentamente como se fosse um felino atrás de sua presa , lindo e encantador . O cabelo azul e rebelde esvoaçando com o vento e o rosto marcado para sempre , a capa azul que ele usava com pouquíssimos detalhes pratas fora seu presente de natal para o mesmo ,juntamente com a regata preta que lutará tanto para comprar. Tinha que retribui-lo pela espada que lhe fora dada.

- Oi - Ele sussurrou tomando-lhe a bolsa e sorrindo . Ele era encantador. Sempre atencioso e simpático .

- Oi - devolveu arrumando a blusa fina que usava , sentindo o molhado e a lama invadir o tecido da calça jeans .

- Ficou bom - O viu encarar a trança provavelmente rindo internamente.

_"Maldito fora você que fez!"_ Sua mente gritava, enquanto alisava suas próprias mechas vermelhas.

- Claro que ficou - Indagou franzindo a sobrancelha enquanto o observava parar de revirar os olhos e ficar serio.

Provavelmente algo havia acontecido para do nada o sorriso dele sumir.

- O concelho está na cidade.. temos que ir - Ele suspirou pegando em sua mão e começando a andar puxando-a consigo.

Poderia reclamar por estar exausta graças a dureza de caçar o ganço, mas decidiu ignorar a dor , já que tudo que menos queria eram problemas com o conselho e colocar em perigo todos do abrigo.

Andou pela floresta apresadamente o seguindo, desviando dos galhos quebrados e dos insetos irritantes . Pressa era prioridade naquele momento , se o concelho os pegassem, seria o fim . Seria a morte na praça na frente de todos os amigos e entes queridos. Seu primo ficaria louco e provavelmente Jellal se candidataria para morrer em seu lugar. E se A irmã do mesmo estivesse bem seria a primeira há gritar e chorar

- Wendy - sussurrou lembrando da amiga e consideravelmente irmã. Ela era tão pequena e frágil , e agora estava doente e precisava de cuidados.

- Ela acordou - ele respondeu brevemente sua pergunta não feita, ainda correndo por entre os galhos puxando e desviando.

Respirou fundo cansada , se lembrando das ultimas semanas duras e difíceis.

Natsu e Lucy amigos seus, haviam se sacrificado - _**era o que ela pensava**_ - . Juvia estava trancada sem comer .. por ordens. Gray não comia em consideração a amiga . Wendy estava doente e agora o conselho iria para a cidade. Sua semana não poderia estar melhor.

Andando mais um pouco viu um corpo sem vida, no meio da floresta e da neblina . Sentiu o enjoo lhe crescer ao ver o corpo morto de Natsu no chão.. oh não, não, não ,não.

Seu corpo convuncionou e seu joelho adormeceu à fazendo se joelhar bruscamente , puxando Jellal consigo, sentindo o coração se acelerar e o medo lhe perseguir, iriam matar sua família e amigos pouco à pouco.

- Ei - Sentiu os braços firmes do amigo lhe embrulhar e puxar para perto. - Não é ele - ele sussurrou encostando a testa em sua cabeça lhe apertando mais.

Quantas vezes na semana ela tivera a mesma crise, imaginando ver o hiperativo do amigo enquanto ele estava bem e vivo.

Quantas vezes acordou a noite escutando os berros dela enquanto ela sonhava e delirava.

- Não é ele, Erza - Falou pouco a pouco, tentando acalma-la. - Ficaremos bem - sussurrou apertando a ruiva mais ainda, tentando convencer há ela , e à si que tudo ficaria bem, que ela ficaria bem.

- Ele... Jellal - Ela respirou virando o rosto para o peito largo, sentindo o cheiro do sabonete. Ele era tão limpo e confortante.

- Não.. não me deixe - ele disse, cada palavra um stacato para ela , que começava a chorar.

Sentindo a cabeça latejar e um buraco se abrir abaixo de si.

- Erza, não - Jellal a virou para si, pegando o rosto fino e liso entre as mãos, vislumbrando os castanhos avermelhados brilharem e o choro aumentar.

- Ele..ele - Ela repetia apertando sua camiseta vermelha. Céus ela estava desesperada.

- Não é ele. - repetiu passando o polegar no rosto da ruiva , limpando as varias lagrimas que teimavam sair. - Ele está em casa, Erza.. - Quanto tempo ficariam ali, um encarando o outro um tentando acalmar o outro de certa forma.

Jellal a tranquilizava do horror de sua mente, enquanto ela o lembrava da insanidade e da dureza que era viver em Fiore.

- Shi ,fique calma - Ele lhe abraçou , o entardecer estava começando, o tambor tocava a poucos metros longe de ambos indicando a triste realidade .

- Não me deixe - Ela pediu em um suspiro enquanto fechava os olhos e adormecia no braço do amigo. Sentindo segurança e paz .

* * *

><p>A claridade do sol naquela manhã irritou seus olhos, fazendo com que piscasse freneticamente , os vários borrões e a lembrança de ter delirado novamente há perseguia.<p>

Levantou lentamente, olhando envolta percebendo que estava em seu quarto, junto da menina que lhe sorria encantadoramente.

- Levamos um susto - A garota baixinha indagou, o cabelo azul igual ao do irmão mais velho , curto batendo no pescoço. O vestido delicado e também azul vazia a pele dela transluzir. - Jellal lhe trouce, ele parecia preocupado quando te deitou na cama . - Ela contava animadamente cada detalhe.

- Ele está ..bem? - perguntou em um sussurro lembrando não somente do próprio estado como também o do amigo.

- Sim.. - Wendy respirou levantando a pequena mão deixando visível as marcas nos finos pulsos. Mascas de mordaças e correntes. - Ele está dormindo . Natsu e Lucy tiveram que sair com Gray.. ele estava mal - Observou a pequena molhar um trapo velho, o torcendo - Minha febre passou, estou aqui desde à hora que acordei . E foi díficil não deixar que o conselho levasse o Je..mas demos o ganso para eles e.. - Perderam o único alimento da noite passada.

Imaginava todos com fome enquanto ela estava dormindo se esquecendo de todas as dores. Droga era inútil lutar sem se ferir. Iriam definhar assim como Romeo e morreriam aos poucos como estava acontecendo com Levy. Lutar era impossível, Juvia era aprova daquilo.

- Ele está no quarto? - Perguntou se referindo ao irmão de Wendy e seu amigo.

- Urrum - a pequena murmurou exibindo um sorriso encantador.

Erza se levantou com dificuldades , sentia as pernas tremerem e o chão girar. Alisou o amassado imaginário, notando que haviam trocado suas roupas por um vestido claro, azul. Encantador como o de Wendy.

- Não precisa se levantar - Levantou o olhar se deparando com Laxus que cruzava os braços, encostado na madeira velha que fora colocada no lugar da porta. Ele sorria exibindo superioridade , mostrando perfeitamente a marca em forma de raio no olho, assim como a marca de Jellal , ambos conseguiram graças ao concelho.

- Laxus - Falou piscando freneticamente. Há quanto tempo não o via? Dois anos exatos sem ver o primo enorme.

- Jellal saiu com o Fullbuster , Juvia foi solta na praça. - Sempre usando o sobrenome quando o assunto se referia há Gray e Natsu. Nunca entendeu o problema do primo com os outros dois.

- Há - murmurou voltando à se deitar na cama sentindo alivio pela amiga solta.

Juvia havia enfrentado Zeref e seus seguidores, sozinha . E como castigo fora presa por quase uma semana inteira sem comida alguma . Então era um alivio para si poder saber que a amiga e o amigo - Gray - comeriam novamente.

- Durma - Laxus ordenou esticando a mão para Wendy , saindo do quarto com à mesma. deixando Erza sozinha.

Durma, durma...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bom espero que tenham postado.<strong>_

_** Dependendo do resultado desse capitulo, posto o próximo xD **_

_**Beijos e por favor se possível deem Reviews! **_


End file.
